The invention relates to a closet seat fitted with a valve-controlled douche having underneath the rear end of the seat, one or more spray heads supplied with warm water.
A closet seat fitted with a valve-controlled douche is known, wherein around the edge of the seat there are provided a number of spray heads supplied with warm water. For heating the water a single pass heater in the form of a long tubular plastics water jacket is provided inside the seat itself and extends around the curved forward end of the seat near the edge thereof. An immersion heater is located inside the water jacket. The temperature of the water, which is heated only during use, can be varied by adjustment of a needle valve which regulates the rate of flow through the water heater and hence the water exit temperature.
In this and in several other known closet seats fitted with a douche difficulties arise in connection with the supply of the spray head or heads with warm water at a temperature which can be kept constant. The usual electric heaters have an irregular heating effect on the water, particularly if they function as once-through heaters and operate only for short periods of time.